Loud Universe
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Rose doesn't just have Steven...but many children! How is this possible? How is she still alive. What will be the consequences of her actions? This story is now a collaboration between me and 'Wolvenstrom.' HAPPY HALLOWEEN!
1. Chapter 1

Loud Universe

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

"Keep on breathing Rose!" Shouted Greg as Rose gave one final push-

 **WAH!**

And out she came...

Garnet smiled as she bundled the newborn child up. "Ladies and gentlemen...I give you Lori Universe..."

...A couple years later...

"Ladies and gentlemen...I give you Leni Universe..."

...A couple more years later...

"I give you Luna Universe..."

...Even more years later...

"Luan Universe..."

...More years later...

"Lynn Universe..."

...and finally...

BOYS!? AS IN PLURAL!?

Sure enough, they were two twin baby boys. Greg chuckled. "Gotta say...I'm a bit relieved. I was starting to feel a bit outnumbered here." He joked. Rose giggled. "Oh, Greg...

The boys were named Lincoln and Steven. Amethyst snorted. "Finally! I was getting sick of all these 'L' Names..."

….3 ½ more births latter...

Rose smiled as she relaxed on the beach, and rubbed the her stomach. Her next child would be due in a couple more months...they'd already decided on a name for her...Lisa...

"Right, you have eleven kids now, I think I've more then kept my end of the bargain!"

Rose paled as she turned around in fright. Sure enough... **S** tanley **Lenderman** was standing right behind her...

"Time to settle your debt my dear...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loud Universe ch. 2**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN WOLVENSTROM!**

 **THIS ONE'S FOR YOU!**

…...

FORGET IT! NO DEAL!

….several month later...

"Never forget...I am a part of all of you...every moment you spend loving yourselves...is me loving you..."

These were Rose Quartz's last words...before she 'permanently' transformed...into Lisa Universe...her gem shined proudly along with her siblings eleven other gems...said siblings cried over her...happy that they had a new sibling...but sad over the loss of their mom...

...4 years later...

The Universe kids were a large, diverse bunch...each with their own personalities...and powers...

Would you like to hear about them?...if not, too bad! Some exposition needs to be done!

…...

Lori blinks awake, yawning deeply. Only to pause when she hears a masculine tone coming out of her mouth...and groaned.

She reached to the side, flicked on a lamp, and saw Bobbi's room light up. The latino boy lifted his hands to his face and groaned even louder.

"Again. This is literally the third time this week." She states irritably

'She' looks down on herself...and is thankful to see that her boyfriend took her advice to stop sleeping 'Au Naturale'...and a little disappointed(although she'll never admit to that).

…...

 **Lori Universe: Her power over 'dream surfing' is greater than anyone else in her family...No other powers seem forthcoming...**

…...

Leni whistled as she walked into the abandoned Gem ship...she got out her picnic basket and brought out her sandwich-

 **ROAR!**

A giant Centipeetle leaps from the shadows snarling-

"Hold your horses! I have plenty of snacks for all of you!" Shouts Leni as she throws sandwiches to Centipeetle and her friends.

While their eating...Leni goes up to Centipeetle and hugs her...strokes her affectionately and clicks a sweet song out with her tongue..for a brief moment...both entities glow...and centipeedle reverts back to her original form...if only for 5 minutes...

 _Thank...y-you...Leeeeeeennnnnniii-_ Thinks the centipeedle and her crew with the few seconds of sapience that they have been granted...

…...

 **Leni Universe: Her healing powers surpass even her mothers! Her very presence, radiates an 'aura' that heals everyone nearby...No other powers seem forthcoming...**

…...

"HELLO BEACH CITY! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!?" Luna Universe shouts on the stage as she smashes her Ax down on the stage-

 **BOOM!**

...later...

"Again, I'm very sorry." States Greg as he pays Mr. Smiley for the destroyed Stadium...

…...

 **Luna Universe: The only one of her siblings(besides Steven) to successfully summon a weapon. It is a dual weapon; It is both a battle Ax, and a musical Ax that can play music...and deadly sonic blasts...No other powers seem forthcoming...**

…...

"So I just flew in from Rushmore and boy are my arms tired!" Shouts Luan.

"BOO! GET OFF THE STAGE!"

Luan dodges all the tomatoes coming at her.

"You realize your killing yourselves, right!?"

"IT'S WORTH IT!"

Shouted the Tomato people that Luan brought to life as they continued to commit suicide to shut her up...

…...

 **Luan Universe: Her power over organic life is greater than even her mom's! In fact, she was the one who turned Lion, Cliff, Geo, Walt, Izzy, Hops, And El Diablo into Gem beasts(an accidental feat at the age of five that she has been unable to repeat)...No other powers seem forthcoming...**

…...

 **GOAL!**

Shouts Lynn Universe as she launched the Hockey puck right at the Goalie's protective sports cup-

 **CRACK!**

Which completely shattered...along with his testicles...

...Later...

Greg winched sympathetically as over fifty hockey players were rushed to the hospital for emergency 'nut transplants'.

"Why sweetie...why must you always aim for the genitals? I'm pretty sure you've neutered every team you've played against!"

Lynn shrugs. "It's called 'strategy' dad! Now, boys AND girls are so scared to play against me...they forfeit rather than compete!"

…..

 **Lynn Universe: She is the strongest and fastest of all her siblings and gems...only her mother and the likes of Opal or Sugilite can match her...No other powers seem forthcoming...**

…...

"Alright...is everyone ready to watch the fireworks?" Asked Greg to his kids. "No." Says a voice behind him.

 **GAH!**

Screams Greg in fright as her daughter Lucy pops out of the shadows behind him. "Lucy!...aw man, did I forget you again?" Lucy gave her trademark sigh. "Story of my life..."

…...

 **Lucy Universe: has mastered shapeshifting greater than any one...even the Gems! She can even use it to turn invisible!...which somehow makes her even more creepy!...No other powers seem forthcoming...**

…...

Pearl groans as she cleans up yet another mess. "Oh, for the love of- How did they get footprints on the ceiling!?" She shouts annoyed.

"HEY PEARL! THINK FAST!" Pearl whirls around just in time to see Amethyst toss Lana at her-

 **GLOW!**

The instant she touched her...they fused...into a wretched, deformed blob!

"AMETHYST!" gurgled an annoyed Pearl-blob.

…...

 **Lana and Lola Universe; these twins girls have the greatest fusion capacity in all recorded gem history! They need neither permission or compatibility to fuse with others(the only exceptions appear to be each other and their siblings). It's doesn't even need to be on purpose. They fuse with any gem through touch(even by accident)! Which is why their required to wear gloves all the time.**

 **Their is a twist though; While Lola can enhance any Gem a thousand times over(with none of the usual negative consequences that come with fusion). Lana dose the exact opposite. Whatever she fuses with becomes a thousand times WEAKER...how about that?...No other powers seems forthcoming...**

…...

Lisa enters the house. "Lisa, what are you doing home so early?" Asked Pearl. Lisa shrugged. "I graduated from Harvard four years early...go figure." She states nonchalantly.

"Oh...would you like to do another experiment in my room?" Asked Pearl. Lisa smiled. "I'd like that."

She pauses only long enough to summon her equipment to her...before following Pearl into her room...

…...

 **Lisa Universe: She has the unique power of technomancy(no other member of her family has it). The ability to control technology with her mind...No other powers seems forthcoming**

…...

Greg relaxed on a lawn chair in front of his carwash. "It's nice to just hang out sometimes. eatin' melon. Watching the sunset with my boys."

"Yup." Agreed Steven. "Burping or farting whenever we please." Chimed in Lincoln.

BBBUURRRPPP! "Way ahead of you bro." Belched Lana.

Lynn scratches the Red Cuprite under her shirt. "Lazy summer nights between soccer and weapons practice are the best."

Greg chuckles. "Ok...watching the sun set with my boys, and the girls who're practically boys." He amends.

"Here here!" Shouts the kids.

"And the fun one. Don't forget the fun one." Says Amethyst suddenly appearing beside Greg in a deck chair of her own.

…...

 **And Finally we get to Steven; the Jack of all trades. Where he lacks in quality, he makes up in quantity! He's the only one of his siblings currently able to do muiltiple-Gem powers. He can do all the powers(except Technomancy).**

…...

 **And then there's Lincoln Uinveres...Current status: powerless...**

…...

Lincoln felt powerless...Which shouldn't be anything new to him really. It wasn't easy being the only 'normal' in a family of super-powered aliens...he saw what his siblings could do and knew they were going to be extraordinary...but him? He was lucky just to be mediocre.

The current situation was also not helping his ego...he was being bullied left and right by that girl Ronnie Anne!

Seriously, what was her problem? Why couldn't she leave him alone!?

In any case...today she'd dumped garbage on him...he needed to ditch the evidence before he got home! If his sisters found out...he knew they meant well...but they usually just made things worse!

He quickly looked around his dad's carwash to make sure no one else was around. He then quickly takes off all his clothes and begins to wash them off and hang them out to dry. He then took a shower for himself.

As Lincoln washed himself, he admitted to himself that it was more then not wanting his sisters to meddle that prevented him from telling anybody...it was also the fact that he was ashamed. Once more he was powerless to stop something that would've been trivial to any of his other siblings...

Lincoln let out a depressed sigh as he shut off the water and reached for his clothes...only to find that they were gone!

"What the!? Where'd they- And then he saw the note-

 **Sucks to be you, Lame-o!**

Lincoln glared. He'd recognize that insult anywhere-

 **RONNIE ANNE!**

Last straw...meet camels back...

…...

Ronnie Anne chuckled as she carried Lincolns clothes up a hill. "Man, I wish I could've seen that Lame-o's face-

WISH GRANTED!

A shocked Ronnie looked up just in time to see Lincoln(with nothing but a bar of soap hiding his modesty) scream and pounce on her.

Both kids tumbled down the hill...

…Meanwhile, a little further down the hill...

Steven takes a deep breath as he goes to once more try to start a conversation with that cute girl...

He casually walks up to her...trying to figure out how to introduce himself...

"Hey, my name is steven...hey, my name is STeven...Hey, my name is stEVEN...Hey, my name is-

 **GAH! TAKE THAT! LET GO OF ME YOU JERK!**

Steven and Connie watched as what looked like two rabid bob-cats fighting each other were tumbling down a hill...right toward Connie!

HEY! MY NAME'S STEVEN!

Screamed Steven as he jumped in to protect her-

GLOW!

And that's how an almost naked Lincoln found himself trapped in a bubble(yet another new power that he didn't have), with his female bully, his brother, and his brothers crush...

 _I hate my life..._

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: This chapter was a collaboration with 'Wolvenstrom'!**

 **P.S. There seems to have been some confusion; all the universe siblings have Gems, not just Lisa.**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Loud Universe ch. 3**

 **I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!**  
...…...

"Lincoln! Your naked! And your not wearing clothes!" Exclaimed a surprised Steven. Lincoln sighed. "I'm aware of that Steven, thank you." He said annoyed.

"Would you PLEASE put on some clothes!?" Exclaimed a flustered Connie who was trying not to look.

"Mmmm. that seems like a reasonable request. Let me just grab em." Lincoln looks down to his right where his cloths are. Outside the bubble. He taps his fingers against the side of the bubble in lazy grabbing motions. The energy dome giving no yield.

"Well, would you look at that. I seem to be blocked off from my clothes by some sort of all encompassing, indestructible energy dome. Looks like I'll just have to keep going commando sans soap until somebody figures out how to drop it." Said Lincoln sarcastically.

He pretends that the soap almost slipped. Everyone takes a step back alarmed. Lincoln smirks at Ronnie Anne. "Stealing my clothes suddenly feels pretty dang stupid now doesn't it?" She just glares.

"Wait, she stole your clothes!?" Shouts Steven. "Why?" Lincoln sighs. "Look, she's been picking on me for a week now- Don't tell our sisters, please! Unless you WANT them to become a Sisternado!"

Steven paled...but nodded. "Sisternado?" Asked a confused Ronnie.

It was at this point that Connie unintentionally noticed something and her analytical mind took over.

"Wait, how are you able to perfectly cover yourself with such a small bar of soap? That's physically impossible! Biologically speaking, We should be seeing 'something'!" she then realized what she just said and returned to being embarrassed and quite...but the damage was already done.

Lincolns triumphant smile falls away and replaced with a fluster. "Uh...you know...it's a pretty well made soap...so...plus...it's kinda dark here...under the cliff...so there's also that..." He rambled on embarrassed.

Ronnie Anne bursts out laughing in realization. "Awwww...looks like 'someone' isn't just short in height!" She teases.

"Wha?! NO! Look, I was just having a shower! It was cold! Look, I'm still wet!" He hastily defended.

Connie coughed nervously. "Um...okay. Look I know that this isn't helping...but my mom is a doctor...so I feel morally obligated to point out the possible health issues of having a- Judging by the size of that soap- 'prick' smaller than a pinkie toe; for instance-

"LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Screams Steven as he covers his ears while Ronnie is laughing even harder.

Lincoln glares at a flustered Connie. "Thank you so much for that little miss bookworm." Turns to Steven. "Way to pick them bro, easy to see why you like her!" He snaps irritably.

"WHAT!?" Shouts Connie. "DUDE! NOT COOL!" Shouts an embarrassed Steven. "YOU NOT COOL!" Retorts Lincoln.

"Oh, for the love of- Steven just give Lincoln your shirt already!" Shouts an embarrassed Connie. 'Spoilsport" Snarks Ronnie.

Lincoln quickly wraps the shirt around his waste. "Okay...so now what? Steven can you drop this?" Steven shook his head. "Sorry, no this is new." He then smiles. "But I think I know who can help!"

...

BAH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Laughed Lars at their predicament. "Okay...starting to see why people avoid your families side of the Beach." Said an annoyed Ronnie...

...…...  
TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loud Universe ch. 4**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

"BWAHAHAH! Way to go, Steven! Is this your magic love bubble or something? Did you make it because you're in looove?" He mocks.

"That's Lars. We're basically BFFs." States Steven. Lincoln sighs. "Steven, your the only one that thinks that." He asserts...yet again.

"Lars, quit being a jerk and help!" Shouts Sadie. "What? I'm helping Steven on his date." Defended Lars. The two then lapsed into an argument.

"He and Sadie run the Big Donut." He explains. "Do... they get along?" Asked Connie. The argument then escalates to shoving.

"They're crazy about each other." Said Steven with a smile. Lincoln rolls his eyes. "Yes, nothing like name calling and physical violence to jump start a 'healthy' relationship." Said Lincoln sarcastically.

Ronnie glares at him annoyed, and in one fluid motion pantzes both boys. "GAH!" Cried the boys as they covered themselves.

Unfortunately the sudden movement sends the bubble ricocheting down the street. Finally it's stopped by a mailbox. Both girls groan as they wake up...and see both boys naked as jaybirds. Connie quickly looks away embarrassed, while Ronnie bursts out laughing.

"Ha! We got ourselves a sausage party here!...or should I say 'mini'-sausages?" She teased. Both boys flustered at that insult.

Lincoln sighed. "Let me guess; fate has done something to put our clothes out of our reach, despite all logic and reason?" A quick look showed the boys that their clothes had SOMEHOW gotten out of the bubble, putting them out of the poor boys reach. "Called it." said Lincoln miserably.

Connie was really getting mad and rounded on Ronnie. "Okay, what is your deal?! We should be focusing on getting out of this! Not this nonsense."

Ronnie glared at her. "Mind your own business, bookworm." "You made it my business, moron! In fact, I think you should give them YOUR clothes."

Ronnie laughs. "Yeah...that's not happening." "Oh, it's happening." Said Connie firmly.

Ronnie rolled her eyes as she prepared to punch her. "Let me guess...your the type of bookworm who read a few books on fighting and think that makes them tough?" She mocks.

"Nope, just the daughter of a doctor." Said Connie right before she kicked Ronnie in the groin, and quickly strips her while she's incapacitated by the pain.

"H-how?" Moans Ronnie in agony. "I'm not a dude!" Connie smirks. "Little known medical fact: in the right place, and with enough force you can hurt a girl with a groin hit just as badly as a guy." She said proudly.

Lincoln smiled happily as he and Steven got coverings for their shame. "I take back all the bad things I said about you, you rock!" Said Lincoln happily.

He then turns to see an angry Ronnie in just her underwear. "Well, hello kitty." Teased Lincoln seeing the design on her unmentionables.

Ronnie responded to this by screaming, tackling Connie, and fighting her to the ground...which also had the unfortunate effect of jostling the bubble into the ocean...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

Loud Universe ch. 5

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

"Oh, smooth move Ronnie! Now were in the ocean!" Shouted Lincoln irritably. Ronnie really wasn't listening, she was glaring at Connie's now exposed chest.

"No way those are real!" She snaps. "Hey just because your flat as a board, doesn't mean the rest of us are!" Retorted Connie.

This of course lead to another fist fight between the two girls... "I...I'm pretty sure I'm too young to be seeing this." Stated an uncomfortable Steven. "Speak for yourself." Said a now very intrigued Lincoln.

 **RUMBLE!**

Everything stopped the moment the giant worm appeared. Everyone froze...then breathed a sigh of relief as the worm seemed only interested in the glowing algae-

 **CRASH!**

This sense of relief vanished as the worm smashed into the bedrock, sending the bubble further down into the abyss...

The four children groaned as they hit the bottom...then quickly flustered as they realized they'd landed each other. The boys quickly scrambled off the girls(Well, Steven scrambled off Connie. Ronnie just punched Lincoln in the nuts).

While Lincoln grasped his junk in pain, Steven apologized to Connie. "I'm so sorry! I know this has been horrible, but it's going to be okay-

"It's NOT okay! You keep saying that but YOU don't know what you're doing! Now we're going to suffocate or starve at the bottom of the ocean and only my parents will notice because no one else- Connie starts to tear up -cares about me!"

Connie continues to cry and sits down. "I'm gonna disappear without ever making a single friend!"...suddenly the bubble starts to glow. Connie looks up as Steven offers her the bracelet

Steven smiles. "We can be friends. I saw you at the Boardwalk Parade last year. You dropped your bracelet. I picked it up, but then I couldn't find you. I saved it in the freezer so it would last longer, in case I saw you again."

Connie's eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh! You were the kid on the car wash float." She chuckles. "You had soap bubbles in your hair."

Steven blushes and laughs. "I was supposed to be a scrub brush. I'm sorry Connie- puts bracelet on her -if I had returned your bracelet back then, you wouldn't be stuck in this bubble with me now."

Connie blushes. "No, it's okay. I'm having fun."

Both Lincoln and Ronnie looked upon this whole thing with awkward discomfort(and a bit of awe). Now they knew that neither of them were experts when it came to 'relationships'...but they were fairly certain that they'd just witnessed something profound and heartfelt-

 **POP!**

And then the bubble burst...

And the water rushed in...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

Love me, flame me, review me


	6. Chapter 6

Loud Universe Chapter 6

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...…...

 **SPLASH!**

All four naked kids now burst up out of the water gasping for air-

 **SPLASH!**

Unfortunately the giant worm had similar ideas!

Quickly the children got to shore and ran, the worm hot on their trail! "Why is it chasing us?!" Lincoln then sees Connie's Bracelet. "The bracelet! It eats bright stuff. Connie! Give me the Bracelet!"

Connie quickly dose just that. Steven tries to get the worm to go after him...only for it to go after Ronnie!

"Wha- Why is it going after- Too late, Steven sees some glowing Algae wrapped around her leg- "Ronnie! Your leg!" Shouts Steven.

But it was too late, the creature lunged- "RONNIE!" Screamed Lincoln as he pushed her out of the way-

 **CRACK!**

-Taking the blow for himself!

"LINCOLN!" Screamed Steven. Ronnie just sat there stunned. He...he saved me. She realized amazed.

Meanwhile, Steven swallowed his tears and focused on leading the worm away from everyone...he zig-zagged throughout the support beams of the docks...until the worm became hopelessly tangled...and caused the dock to collapse on it, poofing it.

Steven quickly bubbles and sends it away. He quickly goes over to see if Lincoln is okay, only for Connie to hug him excitedly.

"That was amazing Steven! Your amazing! I- And like that she remembered they were both naked. They both flustered and quickly came apart. Connie coughed nervously. "Uh...so how are we going to get home without anyone seeing u-

"THAT'S WHAT YOUR WORRIED ABOUT!?" Screamed a freaked out Ronnie. "We nearly died! A giant worm tried to eat us! And your worried about people seeing your GIANT melons!?(Connie flusters and covers herself) YOUR ALL CRAZY! I'M LEAVING!"

Lincoln groaned as he struggled to get up. "But Ronnie everyone will see you- "I DON'T CARE! UNLIKE YOU MORONS I PRIORITIZE DIGNITY BELOW LIFE! I'M LEAVING BEFORE-

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Shouted Ronaldo...a giant Sister-Nado not too far behind...

"OH, COME ON!" Shouted an exasperated Ronnie as they were all swept away!

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	7. Chapter 7

Loud Universe chapter 7

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **AN: at this point I'd like to recommend coyoteprime1100 story 'The Magnificent 10'. It's good.**

...

...5 minutes earlier...

"Uh...nice to see you Leni." Stated a flustered Ronaldo. "You too Ronaldo!" Shouts Leni as she bounces in...closely followed by all her sisters as they once more took advantage of Ronaldo's crush on Leni to get free stuff...

"Good to see you Lucy." Flustered Pedee as he mindlessly gave her some free fries...

Peedee's as well...

Ronaldo coughed. "In any case...I'm glad to show you my latest documentary!" The girls groaned but grinned and bared it...it was the least they could do for scoring all this free grub(Peedee was rewarded with kisses).

Ronaldo smirked. "Ladies I give you 'coconuts': Veggies or parasitic vampire spiders?' "

The girls looked at him weird. "Wait, don't you mean FRUIT or parasites?" Asked Lori confused.

Ronaldo chuckled. "HA! Don't believe the lies spoon feed to us by big Brand X, Fruits are a myth!"

"...I'm not even going to dignify that with a response..." Said Lisa under her breath.

Ronaldo started it up. "Right...so it's a work in progress...turns out there's only one person in town who likes coconuts...so I basically followed them all week...but as soon as I can afford bus fare...I WILL get more footage." He affirms.

And so they watched as Ronnie Anne bought coconuts...at first it was a complete snores fest...until the scenes where Ronnie started picking on Lincoln...

"See! Clearly the parasite is making this girl aggressive!" Shouted Ronaldo excitedly. And the girls were excited too...but for different reasons...

LINCOLNS GOT A GIRLFRIEND!?

Beofore Ronaldo's eyes...the girls fused into the dreaded Sister-nado!

...Present...

And so all of beach city was being thrown about by this horrific conglomeration...a horrible conglomeration that was screaming:

 **KISS HER!**

 **KISS HER!**

 **KISS HER!**

Not far away Lars and Sadie are watching the tornado on the beach grow. Lars drops to his knees praying for a way to make it stop. They hear the winds saying "kiss her! Kiss her!" The two look at each other...then Lars turns back to praying and begging for an answer while Sadie looks disgruntled...

Connie and Steven scream as they embrace one another as their whipped around by the winds-

 **GOTCHA!**

Shouts Garnet as she jumps up and grabs the both of them. "Hold on Greg!" Shouts Amethyst as she catches him with her whip. And Pearl just grasped her spear that was dug into the cliff and gawked at the sheer power all Loud girls combined can unleash.

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Ronnie are holding onto the wooden banisters on the stairs for dear life. "What is going on here!?" Screams Ronnie. Lincoln quickly explains this sort of thing always happens when they all get excited about the same thing...Though never this big...and never where the Gems or dad could see them.

"They'll just keep going until they get what they want!" Admitted Lincoln. "We'll give it to them then!" Shouts Ronnie.

Lincoln blushes. "Uh...your not gonna like it." "I DON'T CARE! JUST DO IT!" Lincoln frowns but shrugs. "Okay, I warned you." He Then somehow manages to lean over, pull her in and kiss her.

The sisters let out one last eardrum bursting squeal...and then the tornado stops. They all drop down run to their brothers...only to vomit at the sight of their naked bodies.

Ronnie anne gives Lincoln a look of disbelieving wonder-

 **CRACK!**

Before punching him in the face and storming away angry-

 **CRACK!**

Only to be whacked on the head by Garnet. Ronnie glared at her. "What? Don't give me that! I hate that jerk!"

"No you don't. your only hurting him because it's easier than saying you love him." Stated Garnet flatly.

Ronnie 'epped' and flustered at this...then chuckled nervously. "Wh-wha? What are you-

"Oh give it up." Said Lynn smirking.

"Were not boys. We know how our own gender thinks." Agreed Lucy

Garnet just shakes her head. "I still think that's ridiculous. If you love someone why would you do something that makes them think you hated them?"

The girls began to crowd and talk as if the flustered girl and flustered/beaming boy weren't there.

Greg just shakes his head at the whole thing and turns to Steven and Connie. "I'm glad you two didn't go down that road." He says simply...which causes them to blush as well.

Lincoln just smirks. "...I guess today wasn't so bad after all." He says out loud.

"Put your clothes on Lincoln." Said Pearl flatly...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
